1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of controlling a magnetic disc apparatus, and more particularly concerns a method of controlling a data erasing operation of a storage disc system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when data is to be newly written on a predetermined track of a disc having data recorded thereon already, a so-called format writing is required for recording control information and the like for the track. Following the format writing, an erasing operation for erasing the data recorded previously on the track (inclusive of the index marker of that track) is performed under the command of a disc controller. The aforementioned data is divided into record units or segments which are assigned sequential numbers.
In the case of the hitherto known magnetic disc system, when format writing is to be again carried out for recording new data on the track which has undergone an erasing operation after the previous format writing, as described above, the erasing operation is again performed on the portion of the track which underwent the previous erasing operation, involving wasteful consumption of the processing time, which is a disadvantage.
Parenthetically, a typical magnetic disc system capable of performing a record erasing operation is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,969 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 17692/1981) and Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 18979/1981.